United States Patent No. 20060015622 (Hickman), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly discloses a “method, apparatus, and computer instructions in a data processing system for enabling asynchronous transaction interactions. A Web page containing transaction data is sent to a client, wherein the Web page includes a process to periodically submit a timeout notification. Program logic is executed after sending the Web page to the client. In response to an event during execution of the program logic, it is determined whether user data input into the Web page at the client is available at the data processing system. In response to user data being present, the user data is processed, wherein asynchronous processing of transactions occur between the data processing system and the client.” See Abstract.
United States Patent No. 20060168101 (Mikhailov), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly discloses a “proactive browser system configured to implement stateful frame navigation using content specific icons, background frame maintenance, and asynchronous frame submissions. The proactive browser system includes three components: user-side proactive application terminals (PAT), network-resident proactivity enablement servers (PES), and server-side proactive wireless web-based application servers. The PAT resides on user terminals and functions as an enhanced browser that accommodates proactive application services. The PES resides in the wireless network between the proactive application servers and the user terminals, and implements proactivity support services including queuing of proactive application submissions, presence detection of proactive application terminals, and routing of proactive application submissions from proactive application servers to the proactive application terminals. The proactive application servers are web-based application servers configured to provide proactive application services to take advantage of the enhanced capabilities enabled by the PAT and PES components.” See Abstract.
United States Patent No. 20070002825 (O'Brien), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly discloses a “system for blending synchronous and asynchronous computer communication applications that determines when a user of a synchronous communication application, such as an instant messaging application, attempts to send a message to another user that is unavailable for synchronous communications, and that forwards the message from the synchronous communication application to an asynchronous communication application for delivery. The forwarded message may be an email message, and the system may operate to determine a destination electronic mail address of the destination user for inclusion in the forwarded message, and include an indication in the forwarded message that it has been forwarded from the synchronous communication application. This indication enables the asynchronous communication application to perform special processing when the receiving user retrieves the forwarded message from the asynchronous communication application. The special processing may include automatically determining whether the sending user is currently available for synchronous communications, and, if so, providing a synchronous communication session between the receiving user and the sending user. If the sending user is not currently available for synchronous communications, the receiving user is provided with the option of responding to the forwarded message using the asynchronous communication application.” See Abstract.